User talk:Cupcake Zombie
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Curls N Locks page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BeaNOwl (Talk) 22:58, November 24, 2012 hi Hi,I live in the uk.Wher do you find tippy? Just wondering. Ps actually no I won't say it because I just realised its spam Lalaloopsyme2 (talk) 17:07, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Where'd you get your profile pic? I've seen Tuffet Miss Muffet and now your Scoops, and I NEED more! Please? LadyKittee (talk) 03:24, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! I hope I will have luck finding some. P.S.---I saw Bundles on Oopsies page, too! LadyKittee (talk) 22:26, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes but right now the character pages are locked until the vandalism that's been going on dies down. So we're going to have to hold off on the editing. BeaNOwl (talk) 20:39, December 30, 2013 (UTC) o mann i love ur icon i got hemlock honey n mildread today theyre presh whos ur favorite ldd sin maybe? Lenneh (talk) 17:34, December 31, 2013 (UTC) oooooh no way cracked jack is one of my favorites i was gonna get him but some poohead bought him so i got beezlebub instead i love his lil grin oo i love betsies series so much i have quack n shes adorable Lenneh (talk) 17:38, December 31, 2013 (UTC) isnt famine an exclusive? and an old one at that where did u try to get her from by the butt does jack have decent rooting?? vincents is terrible from the back and if i have two poorly rooted blonde boys im gonna cry tbh i need jack in my life soon tbh wanna swap him with sin loll Lenneh (talk) 17:45, December 31, 2013 (UTC) oo i see no idea if thats in the uk but hey ho sme mann sme do u wanna talk on chat about themm just a wee bit easier than the talk pages imo Lenneh (talk) 17:53, December 31, 2013 (UTC) oh wow no way im gonna go check that out ye i am i live in wednesbury area the scummy bit of england loll Lenneh (talk) 17:56, December 31, 2013 (UTC) u can tell im scum cuz i have no idea where that is looll maybe its because of the fact i find out where i am by the local chippie lool Lenneh (talk) 18:02, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Yes there has never been a rule where basic users are forbidden from making new pages. When making new pages, their formatting needs to be in sync with the type of page of it is. If it's a character profile page, then the correct templates need to be used, as well as the right headings, and corresponding categories. No false information. No bias. Secondly, animation pages are not made by using the Create a Page tool. Animation pages are created when applying the header template to a character profile page. When the header is at the top, the animation -and- merchandise pages are applied and all that needs to be done is just clicking the red link to get them active. Animation pages for now are not going to be thoroughly complete as they each require lots of content added to the TV Series & Webisode sections. Each animation page needs correct information as to when a character first appeared in animated format, a profile picture, as well as their voice actor. BeaNOwl (talk) 17:43, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi Holly, me again - just leaving a friendly reminder/tip: Since you've been helping out, just wanted to let you know a few things. #When editing merchandise pages, the only images that go in the gallery section are images like posters/loose merchandise (out of box), or images of the doll not used in the character profile page (like sister shots). Images of boxed merchandise actually go in the templates. #When adding images to animation pages, there is no actual gallery section, as each section itself has an invisisble gallery at the bottom. Meaning you can add a gallery to the TV/Movie/Webisode sections, and add the respective images if they are a screenshot of the movie or a screenshot of the cartoon show, etc. Thank you! BeaNOwl (talk) 17:50, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Any stock product image that isn't boxed or packaged can go in the merchandise gallery, except an image of the doll that is being currently used for their profile picture on their main character page. Captions must be included with every image, to know exactly what the caption should read look at the other completed merchandise pages. BeaNOwl (talk) 18:37, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Just want to help you out here - when adding categories. Please refrain from using the Younger sibling and No sibling categories. Don't use Younger sibling on the Littles because honestly, if they are a Little, they're already a Younger sibling by default. See what I'm saying? And don't use No sibling because... it's just a tad unnecessary, if a character doesn't have "Older sibling" category on their page then by default you can assume they have no sibling. Other than that, you're perfectly fine adding Older sibling categories to the big sisters or brothers (they are no big brothers what am I saying), thanks. - BeaNOwl (talk) 18:28, February 2, 2014 (UTC) hi monster high vs bratzillaz xd! 4evrstrawberryz (talk) 16:08, March 15, 2014 (UTC)